


A Scandalous Affair

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Hyperion, Implied/Referenced Cheating, No Fluff, Not a Love Story, Relationship Issues, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Handsome Jack sneak around behind your partner's back. A strictly no strings attached relationship, you have sex, then you go your separate ways. It's perfect.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/You
Kudos: 13





	A Scandalous Affair

**Author's Note:**

> warning: there isn't rlly much smut in this chapter bc i got bored / oops
> 
> but just a short lil smthin smthin
> 
> BECAUSE ALL I SEEM TO WANT TO DO AT THE MOMENT IS WRITE ABOUT JACK

Your partner was, and still is, completely oblivious. Who would believe that you, a simple Hyperion programmer, would be fucking the CEO? How would Jack even know you exist, he has thousands and thousands of employees that were definitely ready to drop their skirts/pants for him, so why would he choose you? This is why the secret is so easy to keep. 

You have been with your partner, Jeremiah, for almost 7 years now. You met him at work, blah blah blah - the most boring and most common story of them all. It wasn't that you were unhappy, you just had so much that you wanted to do... and he wasn't up to it! But you loved him, especially at first in your sweet honeymoon stage where you couldn't think about anything but him. You still adore him, he is sweet and doting - the complete opposite of Jack. Jack is exciting, living life to the fullest and he's just... Jack. No words can describe him because he's just a unique cocky little bastard. 

You didn't love Jack, not even a little bit. You could not imagine ever wanting to spend any more than the hour or two you spend with him every few days. He could be unbearable, even in the short space of time you met with him, and you weren't sure how he managed to keep a girlfriend around if you couldn't even cope with an hour sometimes. 

The only thing you were proud about when it came to your fling with Jack was that you were probably one of the few people on Helios that had been to his apartment. That, and you were also proud that you got to have sex with the one man all the girls dreamed about. But that was it, the only feeling you had when it came to Jack was purely just pride (in yourself).

You were on your way to Jack now, coincidentally. It's a Thursday. He finishes work at 7 and needs sex relief by 7.30. You learned the hard way that if you leave it too late, he just becomes a whiny old man. After 3 years of seeing him on and off behind your partners back, you had learnt a lot about him. It sounds silly, but with a busy man like Jack, his brain is like clock work. Even with his dramatic flair, he still is just as normal as the rest of us at times. He goes to work, comes home, eats, sleeps, then goes back to work. You just happen to break up the routine on a Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday night.

"Hello handsome," You purred as Jack appeared at the door in just his underwear.

"Hey baby," He smirked down at you, "I hope you're wearing that new underwear set I sent to your desk this morning. You might look even hotter than me in yellow."

You raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned against the door frame.

"Nah, you're right, nobody looks as good as me." He grinned, pulling you through the door by your waist. 

He slammed you against the wall next to the door, not wasting any time and colliding his lips with yours. He kissed you hungrily, and in a rather sloppy way, already impatient and ready to fuck. But this is exactly what you came for. 

Jack tapped your thighs, his signal for you to jump a little so he could lift you up. You did as you were told, wrapping your legs around him as his hands supported your thighs. You kicked your heels off in the process.

You were still pressed against the wall as he continued to kiss you, until he broke the kiss to carry you to the large black sofa in his open space living room. He sat down slowly, with you now straddling him. 

You flashed him a quick smile as you ripped open the top few buttons of your blouse, revealing the Hyperion yellow bra he so kindly sent to you this morning. He pushed the shirt off fully, his warm hands barely touching your skin in an effort to tease you. In reaction to this, you pulled the bottom of your skirt up slowly, to show the tiniest bit of yellow lace, before dropping it back down again.

"You know not to tease me, Jack." You whispered, sitting up a little so he could unzip your skirt, your boobs now directly in his face. 

He kissed each breast before smothering himself with them, as he pulled the zip of your skirt down. This was your favourite skirt, the zip went all the way from top to bottom and could just be removed completely in one go. It was your designated sex skirt. 

"Fuck, you look really great, cupcake." Jack mumbled, looking you up and down as you pulled out your hair tie, letting your hair down. 

After an hour of getting down and dirty, blowing off some steam, you immediately got up to get dressed whilst Jack watched you, his hands behind his head as he laid back on the sofa. He was smirking.

"See you soon, mmkay cupcake?" He called to you as you made your way to the door.

"Same time Sunday, honey!" You called back without turning around, leaving his home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am soooooo lazy lmao. this is on my list of fics to re-write when i stop being a soppy little bastard 
> 
> all i want to do is write fluff about jack being a caring dad to angel and as much as i love that, i prefer smut  
> but i am in the mood for fluff
> 
> gah why is it so hard


End file.
